


Invincible Summer

by Rina_san28



Series: Remade [11]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post-Canon, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_san28/pseuds/Rina_san28
Summary: The warmth of their home comes not from the fire, but from the cheesiness of their affection.OrLink and Zelda get snowed in.





	Invincible Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, yes, I've been gone for a while. I'll explain at the bottom. 
> 
> This is set three months after 2 - Re-embodiment, and partially inspired by the snowpocalypse we recently had where I live.

Link grunted as he tugged the sled over the crest of the hill. It was hard enough to bring the wood in when there was decent weather, and the rapidly-accumulating snow on the ground right then was doing him no favors. Careful not to slip, he slowly picked his way across the bridge, following the glow from the distant lantern. He sighed with relief when he reached it, almost falling through the door and into the warmth of his house. “Zel?”

 

His fiancée materialized out of the pantry, her arms full of mushrooms. “Strip,” Zelda instructed, dropping her bounty on the counter and pulling the firewood the rest of the way inside. “I want every article of wet clothing off of you and into the corner.”

 

He forwent his usual joking response in favor of getting warm as fast as possible, shucking his boots, coat, trousers, and anything else remotely damp in a clumsy rush until he found himself standing in just his underclothes. “It’s getting nasty out there,” he told her, accepting the offered blanket and kiss before taking a seat by the fire. “I wouldn’t be surprised if there’s snow up to the windows by morning.”

 

“We have plenty of food and fuel,” Zelda said. She joined him on the mattress they’d set by the fire, pushing a mug of something warm into his hands. “I’m not worried.”

 

“And if all else fails,” Link said, “I know a brilliant apothecary who could keep us warm.”

 

“Oh, you hush,” she said with a laugh. “Flatterer.”

 

He shrugged. “It’s true.” He snuggled into her and she began to run her fingers through his loose hair, untangling and taming it as best she could. The sensation was soothing, and he let out a happy purr when her nails scratched just the right spot on his scalp. “You can just do that forever.”

 

She hummed, and he could feel the vibration of it in his bones. “I suppose the Hero of Hyrule could be spoiled a bit, braving the snow for the princess.”

 

“If I didn’t know what an apocalypse looked like, I’d compare it to one,” he joked.

 

“Link.”

 

“I’ll just-” Zelda gently bit his ear and he choked. “Oh god.”

 

“We’re cuddling,” she said, laying back and tucking him under her chin. “No apocalypses during cuddle time.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

They laid there together, listening to the fire crackle as the storm raged outside. It had been over a century since they’d braved a blizzard together, both a lifetime and a blip in the never-ending whirlwind of their lives. If someone back then had told Link that one day, he would have the tranquility of a quiet house with the love of his life, not a threat in sight, he likely would have said they were crazy. Yet there he was, securely cradled in his soon-to-be-wife’s arms in _their_ home, the future safe and free. He would wish upon every snowflake to stay there forever.

 

The moment was broken when his stomach made itself known.

 

“Are you serious?” Zelda asked flatly, and he dissolved into helpless giggles. “We were having a moment!”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he said, sitting up and pecking her on the cheek. “It is time for dinner, though. What do you want to eat?”

 

\-----

 

In the end, they settled on skewers – simple enough to prepare and easy to cook from the warmth of their blanket fort. They ate in silence as the wind howled angrily outside. Link could feel his scars begin to ache, but before he could say a word, Zelda stood.

 

“I’m getting you another layer,” she said, eyes examining the white lines covering his body, “and an elixir for the pain.”

 

“Thank you,” he signed, and she disappeared upstairs.

 

The scars never ached at convenient times. There were days where he couldn’t move, when the pain reverberated deep into his bones to the point where leaving their bed was out of the question. Zelda had her own scars, mental ones burned deep into her psyche, shaking her awake at night with dreams that left her pale and trembling. When their bad days lined up, they would lie there and hold each other. He took care of her, she took care of him, and together they were content.

 

The former princess returned in short order, bottle in one hand and thick woolen tunic of her own in the other. He smiled slightly; the tunic was Zelda’s favorite, a gift from Mipha when the colder months crept in. The Zora, as always, showed her love in obsessively caring for those lucky enough to be deemed her friends, often to the point of mothering. Zelda helped him pull the tunic over his head and around the stiffness of his shoulder, and he not-so-subtly sniffed it.

 

“It’s like I’m wearing a hug,” he said defensively at her raised eyebrow. “Now I know why you steal my shirts.”

 

Her face softened. “Don’t try stealing any others of mine,” she said, “this is my only oversized one. You’d stretch the rest out.”

 

“But that’s half the fun! It would also be great revenge for you shrinking my shirt.”

 

“It was an accident!” she protested. “Besides, the tighter fit showed off your figure quite handsomely.”

 

“Now _that_ sounds like you planned it.”

 

“My love,” she said dramatically, resting a hand over her heart, “you wound me! Would I ever steer you wrong?”

 

“Does before you liked me count?”

 

“No.”

 

Teasing tone set aside, he pulled her back down and into his arms, curling his body around her as they laid together on the mattress once more. He breathed in her scent as she sighed in contentment. “I love you,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to her honey-gold hair.

 

“I love you, too,” she breathed into his collarbone, and they held each other tight as the storm blew on.

 

\-----

 

They were snowed in for three days. If Link had been pressed, he would have honestly claimed them to be the most peaceful days of his life. Unfortunately, nothing perfect could last forever. The morning of the fourth day, they were disturbed by an insistent tapping on one of the upper windows.

 

“I don’t want to,” Link grumbled into Zelda’s stomach.

 

She raised an eyebrow at him over her book. “You’re pinning me to the bed,” she pointed out. “If one of us is going to investigate, it will have to be you.”

 

Muttering under his breath about the unfairness of the situation, he rolled off of the mattress and trudged up the stairs. He pulled his makeshift blanket-cloak tighter around him before throwing open the shutters. “What little bi- oh, hi Revali.”

 

The Rito ruffled his feathers at the greeting. “I came to deliver more supplies and this is the greeting I get?” he said. “Rude.”

 

“We were cuddling.”

 

“Good morning, Revali!” Zelda called. “I thought we told you to stay put and wait out the storm!”

 

“You did,” he said. “I elected not to listen. Either way, would you like more firewood and food, or should I just toss them in the pond?”

 

“Have I ever told you that you aren’t half bad?” Link accepted the heavy parcels, then opened the shutters further in invitation. “Come in for a little while. Even great Rito Champions get cold once in a while.”

 

“I assure you that my armor is more than sufficient for temperature far lower than these,” Revali scoffed, but he entered nonetheless. “Teba and Saki say hello, and Tulin wants to know when you two are coming back to visit.”

 

“We’ll make a trip up there once the snows are done,” Zelda said. She tossed Revali a towel. “Now dry off before you get my floor all wet.”

 

The Rito grumbled, but acquiesced, knowing better than to protest. Link returned downstairs and filled the kettle. “Wildberry tea is your favorite, right?”

 

Revali looked startled. “You remembered?”

 

Link grinned smugly at him. “I recently regained the memory of your nineteenth birthday party.”

 

“Why, you little-”

 

“Oh, for Hylia’s sake!” Zelda cried, throwing her hands up in exasperation. “You two were not brought back to life just to kill each other!”

 

“But we’re friends,” Link said, puzzled. “Bickering is our love language.”

 

“We’re friends?” At the former princess’s furious glare, Revali lifted his wings in surrender. “I’m joking, Zelda, joking.”

 

“What’s your flight plan?” Link asked. “Are you heading straight home or taking some side trips?”

 

“It depends,” Revali answered after a moment’s thought. “I told Mipha I would come visit, but Zora’s Domain is supposedly frozen solid right now. Going there likely would turn out poorly. The last thing I need is an angry healer on my tail. I’ll still fly close, and if it looks okay, I might stop.”

 

“Do you want to stay the night here?” Link pulled the kettle off just as it started to whistle. “I slipped some warming elixir in there, by the way.”

 

“Thank you. And no, I will be fine,” he continued. “My average airspeed will return me home before I even have time to be cold, especially since I no longer need to lug all of your supplies along.”

 

“At least stay until lunch,” Zelda said, and there was enough authority in her voice that the Rito couldn’t help but agree, and privately, as the two chattered away at each other about conditions of vegetation in the tundra, Link smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah, I went missing. (This explanation is going to be a bit long, so you can scroll down to the TL;DR and writing notes if you want.) You may have noticed that I posted a bunch of Overwatch fics recently, but that's only partially the reason. There's still that whole month that I wrote nothing for anything. Truth is, I've...really been struggling recently. I've had some medical issues that partially stem from my old doctor not taking me seriously about menstrual problems, so my new doctor was trying to figure out what's wrong with me. To keep things simple, my ovaries have decided that instead of putting out eggs every month, they would make lots of cysts instead, which is rather rude. A side effect of this is that I likely cannot have biological children, which was a serious blow. If you haven't noticed, I _adore_ children - this whole series is based around children, which is part of the reason I took a step back from it for a little while. I needed to focus on something that did not suddenly give me very depressed and upsetting thoughts. I do believe that things happen for a reason, however, and I'm taking this to mean that someday there is going to be a child or two or five that really needs me, and I will hold onto that as tightly as I can.   
> ( **TL;DR:** Rina had Medical Stuffs and now children make her sad.) 
> 
> **Writing Notes:**   
> 1) For the reasons stated above, this is a slightly earlier, child-free Link and Zelda. Look how goddamn cute they are. Ugh.   
> 2) It's really important to me that Link is shown to be vulnerable. Yes, he saved the day and that's great, but he still deserves to be soft and taken care of. Take good care of your SOs, people!   
> 3) Yes, I made a Princess Bride reference. Well-spotted.   
> 4) I _love_ anything - art, fic, whatever - that acknowledges that Link is supposed to be absolutely covered in scars. Those suckers can really, well, suck sometimes.   
> 5) I have a bad leg from an old injury that healed poorly, so I based this off of what happened to me when I was snowed in a few weeks back.   
> 6) Revali inserted himself in the story. I feel like that's extremely in-character, so he got to stay.   
> 7) Revali is trying _really hard_ to not be such an asshole. Slowly, but surely, he's succeeding.   
> 8) In this series, Link's remembering more things over time. Some memories are triggered - Zelda's pregnancy symptoms resulted in memories of his own mother, for example - while others are completely random. Every day is a new adventure! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and understanding! I'm going to try and gather myself up, and hopefully I'll scrape together Revali's finale piece by my spring break in March. In the meantime, I'm rina-san28 on Tumblr! Hit me up!


End file.
